Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{9}{5p} \div \dfrac{6}{2p}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{9}{5p} \times \dfrac{2p}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 9 \times 2p } { 5p \times 6}$ $n = \dfrac{18p}{30p}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{3}{5}$